Letter
by NTKlainer
Summary: One-shot Klaine. Después de varias horas de preocupación, un padre le da consuelo a su hijo cuando éste se entera que su novio ha muerto por medio de una carta.


**Lo prometido es deuda. One-shot Klaine. Disfrutenlo :3**

* * *

Cerró la puerta en silencio, se había descalzado, pero aun así yo lo escuché desde la cocina. Nunca me había hecho pasar por esto; mientras yo escuchaba atenta las crisis de los otros padres por la rebeldía de sus hijos adolescentes, me enorgullecía que mi hijo jamás tuviera ninguno de esos espantosos arranques. La preocupación había mantenido a raya las lágrimas, pero cuando vi su rostro asombrado en cuanto me vio, comencé a gritar.

Sus ojos azules se volvieron más culpables y tristes conforme terminaba mi discurso, pero aun así mi voz no dejó ni un poco de enojo dentro de mí. Aunque sabía de sobra que había una explicación perfectamente razonable detrás de todo, no lo dejé decir palabra hasta que terminé de hablar y le pedía una buena razón para no mandarlo a Guadalajara con su abuela.

Pero para lo que no estaba preparada, y que me dejó clavada en el suelo, fueron las lágrimas silenciosas que corrían transparentes en su cara. No sabía lo que pasaba, no decía nada, no se movía, apenas y respiraba bien, cuando de repente me vio a los ojos y dijo: "Ha muerto".

En cuanto dijo eso, recordé una noche en particular, hacia ya dos años, cuando me pidió permiso para salir con un chavo que acababa de conocer en la biblioteca. No era la primera vez que salía con alguien, pero nunca lo había viso tan emocionado, con los ojos tan brillantes y la sonrisa tan grande. Le pregunté que tenía de especial ese chico y la explicación que me dio no pudo ser más clara:

- Es músico, la primera vez que lo vi fue en la biblioteca en mi sección favorita. A la semana fui a un café con Rachel y lo vi ahí tocando el piano y la guitarra. Es la primera vez que hablo con él. Cada que escucho su voz siento un hueco en mi garganta y cuando lo veo a los ojos, ¡oh, esos ojos avellana, papá!, siento que ve mi alma. Por alguna extraña razón creo que tengo que estar con él.

Lo entendía, había sentido exactamente eso cuando conocí a su madre, pero fue extremadamente doloroso cuando ella murió. Aun así lo dejé ir hacia su destino, porque sabía que estaría bien.

Después de poco conocí a su "musa", como solía decirle, y no me quedó duda alguna de que lo que eran juntos, era tangible y real. Había algo en los ojos de ambos que gritaba necesidad del otro, y algo en sus movimientos que parecía como si estuvieran dispuestos a interponerse a una bala por salvarse mutuamente. Y aunque él era de figura baja y su piel de oliva siempre estuviera pálida, se veía y percibía lo protector que era con mi hijo

Volví a la realidad cuando sentí que se acostaba en mi regazo y mojaba mi pantalón, mientras seguía sollozando esas palabras que, sabía yo muy bien, lo partían en dos. A pesar de saber cómo se sentía, mi voz temblaba cuando intentaba consolarlo, porque nunca me había imaginado tener que ver tal dolor en su mirada.

Le preparé la bañera y estuve ahí para sostenerle la mano mientras cerraba sus ojos debajo del agua, le di de cenar en la cama y le ayudé a tomar el té de sus manos temblorosas. No hacía falta que hablara, yo sabía que no tenía fuerzas para eso.

En toda la noche no me pudo explicar que había pasado y yo no tuve el valor de preguntárselo; él era muy pequeño cuando su madre murió, pero recuerdo que mientras lloraba por ella, él me secaba las lágrimas con su manita y tarareaba las canciones de cuna que yo le había cantado de bebé. Así que comencé a cantar. Canté toda la noche hasta que se le terminaron las lágrimas y cuando iba amaneciendo susurró:

- No quiso que yo estuviera ahí para verlo morir, sabía que si iba a un hospital ya no lo iban a dejar salir, sabía que lo más probable era que ya no saliera. No quería que lo viera así. Cuando pienso en él, siempre lo recuerdo muy pálido, pero no sabía que estaba enfermo, jamás me lo dijo. ¡Pero debí de haberlo sabido, pa! Pensaba que no le gustaba correr, pero ahora sé que no podía hacer ese tipo de esfuerzos. Una vez lo escuché vomitar en su casa y cuando salió, vi en la mirada de su mamá una gran preocupación. Siempre que lo veía más cansado de lo habitual y le preguntaba cómo se sentía, me sonreía como si su salud no importara en lo más mínimo. Estaba en la escuela haciendo los trámites cuando llego su hermana con una carta. Iba de negro.

Buscó en su mochila un papel y me lo tendió. Estaba desgastado y en unas partes la tinta se había corrido como si alguien la hubiera mojado, o tal vez quien la leyó había llorado. La letra era pequeña y junta, casi ilegible:

_Hola ángel._

_Sé que te sorprende ver a mi hermana y que no te salude como habitualmente lo hace, pero yo le pedí que no lo hiciera. Le dije exactamente "solo dale la carta y regresa". Pero bueno, iré al grano. No quiero que me busques más, no quiero que vengas a mi casa, porque en lugar de encontrarme verás en la puerta un gran moño negro. Perdón. Perdón por no haberte dicho que iba a morir, de verdad lo siento. No quería que la última imagen que te llevaras de mí fuera en una cama de hospital, ni mucho menos en una caja o un montón de tierra con una cruz en la cabecera. Sabes de sobra que te amo como nunca nadie lo ha hecho. Ni siquiera en tus libros encontraras un amor más grande que el mío por ti. Sé lo que estás pensando: "Fitzwilliam Darcy". Pero que se joda el Sr. Darcy. Yo te amo mucho más. ¿Sabes que quiero? Que me recuerdes como en realidad era: leyéndote en voz alta, comiendo churros en la Alameda, haciéndote caras detrás de las vitrinas de las tiendas y cantándote al oído:_

_Close your eyes and I'll kiss you, tomorrow I'll miss you, remember I'll always be true. And then while I'm away, I'll write home every day, and I'll send all my loving to you._

_Ahora quiero que me hagas un gran favor, quiero que vayas a casa y que te quedes ahí hasta que tu papá lo ordene, recuerda que é es la voz de la experiencia por joven que parezca. Despídeme de él, por cierto. Te amo._

_**Tu musa**_

_P.D._

_No quiero privar al mundo de la mejor persona que lo habita, así que sal de nuevo con tu mejor sonrisa._

* * *

**Lo sé :( Si quieren golpearme por matar a Blaine, pueden hacerlo. **


End file.
